A Sweet Kiss
by edwardElricAddict
Summary: A sad dream I had, has a OC charater in it. ZetsuxOC


A sweet kiss

I was sitting at a bench, watching my friends talk to each other. Each one a member of the Akatsuki. They were very close…. But I only trusted one… Hali… I looked over, and there was someone I hadn't seen in years. I stood up and rushed over to him.

"Zetsu! Is… that you?" I asked, putting my hand on his back. 'Please god… make it be him!'

"Satsujin-han…. Yes… it is…" He said, turning around. Tears filled my eyes, and I gave him hug. Someone that I loved… and still do, is back… in my arms, once again. I couldn't let the others see him. I grabbed his hand, and dragged him inside the house I was staying at with the others.

"Zetsu… Whatever you do… Don't let them see you! You can be killed, and I don't want you to leave me again…" I said. He hugged me from behind. Years before, we where traveling together, and we wondered into a crowded area, and soon got separated. I looked for him for hours, but with no luck, and soon left the area by myself. Zetsu nodded, and I led him into the garage. They barley went down here, and everything belonged to me. The only reason they would come down was if I took something of theirs, or they were asking me a favor.

"Stay down here… Don't leave, unless I say so, OK?" I said, slightly pushing him in.

"Ok…." He said. He then looked at me.

"Can I have some water? My leaves can't stay green forever…" He said. I giggled, and turned a knob. The sprinklers that put of fires soon spewed out water, for Zetsu to drink, or… whatever plants use water for.

"Ah…. that's much better…" He said, just standing in the artificial rain. He smiled and looked at me. I blushed and closed the door I was about to go upstairs to go outside, when Tobi and Kakuzu walked toward me.

"Hey, Satsujin-han, can we borrow some money?" Kakuzu asked, about to open the door. 'Zetsu! Hide! Please hide!' I thought in my head

"Sure…." I said, slapping Kakuzu's hand that was on the door knob.

"I'll open it…." I muttered, quickly going in, and closing the door in Kakuzu's face. It soon started to rain outside.

"Zetsu… You need to hide…" I whispered to him. He nodded and quickly went behind the door. I walked over to a vase and looked at it, for a moment. I quickly turned around and knocked it down. It shattered. Kakuzu quickly opened the door, ramming into Zetsu.

"Hey! Who the hell is this?!" Kakuzu yelled, pulling Zetsu out from behind the door.

"I don't think he's a good boy, like me…." Tobi said, tilting his head, like a dogs. I grabbed Zetsu's hand and rushed outside. I ran far from the house, making sure they weren't following me. I let go of Zetsu's hand. The rain was falling harder now. Zetsu looked up at the sky, then at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I don't think they'll let me back in… since I had someone hiding there…." I said, sighing. Zetsu frowned, and looked at his feet.

"That's too bad…" He said, shuffling his feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ah, well… At least I'm with you…" I said. We kissed in the rain. Zetsu then pushed me away. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Over there…" He said, pointing toward two shadows that were heading for us. Soon there were more shadows. Each one, a shape of an Akatsuki member. They hadn't seen us yet.

"Quickly… into the bushes!" I whispered, as we quickly jumped into them. Kakuzu soon walked past the bushes.

"I heard something here…" He said, picking up a stick, and ready to stab the bush with it.

"Trust me… Satsujin-han wouldn't go as low as to hide in a bush…" One of the Akatsuki members, Hidan, said to Kakuzu.

"You know nothing about her… When she has someone to protect… well… she will go as low as to hide in his own head… or one of them, at least…" My closest friend, Hali said.

"And by Kakuzu's and Tobi's description… She would…" Hali said, looking at the bush.

"Zetsu… Satsujin-han-chan…. Come out…" She said, turning her back to us. Zetsu was the first to come out, I followed.

Hali turned around, and smiled.

"So… I see that you found each other… I'm glad…" She said. I blushed, and Zetsu looked at his feet.

"But… that doesn't make up for the fact that she was hiding someone in our base…" The leader said, walking up to Zetsu.

"He may need to die…" He said, holding out a kunai.

"No! You can't kill him! I just met up with him today!" I said, grabbing onto the leader's arm, that had the kunai in it. I looked at Zetsu, he had no expression on his face, but he was scared.

"Let go…" The leader said, glaring at me. I shook my head, and held on tighter.

"Leader! It's been years since I last saw him! He wasn't even in the garage for 2 minutes!" I yelled, not loosing my grip.

"I don't care! He goes… or you do!" The leader yelled at me. Tears filled my eyes. I couldn't live with out him, and he wouldn't live without me.

"You can't leader! You just can't!" I yelled back, tears falling from my eyes. The rain got even harder.

"And why not?"

"Because I love him! I won't be able to live without him!" I screamed. Hidan clutched his fists, and glared at Zetsu. He paid no attention to the albino.

"Then your going…" The leader said, making a fist, and started to beat me. They all just stood there, watching him beat me to death. Zetsu finally grabbed the leader's arm and pulled him away from me. I was bleeding and bruised. The leader, turned and slit Zetsu's throat. I quickly got up and looked at Zetsu. The slit wasn't deep enough to kill instantly, Zetsu had a few more minutes left to live. I crouched next to him, and held his hand.

"Please don't leave me again…" I said through tears.

"Sorry… but can I have… at least one more sweet kiss from your lips?" Zetsu asked, putting my hand on his chest. "Keep your lips there, until I take my last breath… I want your kiss to be the last thing I feel…" I kissed him, and stayed there for a minute… His heart had stopped, and tears fell quickly down my face. Hali stared at me, she covered her mouth to prevent loud sobbing. I removed my lips from Zetsu's cold dead ones.

"I never want this rain to stop…" I whispered to myself.

I woke up, in the middle of the night, tears in my eyes. I heard the pitter patter of rain on this windows. I looked over, hoping to see Zetsu, laying next to me. He wasn't there.

"Ah! Zetsu! Where are you?" I yelled, getting out of the bed.

"What?! Is Hidan here again?!" I heard him say, rushing out of the bathroom. He looked at me.

"Your crying…" He said, walking over to me, and brushing the tears from my eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked, hugging me.

"I had… a sad dream…" I replied, crying in his chest.

"About what?"

"That you died… the leader killed you…" I said, wiping my face on his shirt. He lifted my face to make me look at his.

"I won't die… not for a long time, ok? And if I do die… I want you to be the last thing I see…" He said, pulling me in for a kiss. "The last thing I want to feel is… your sweet kiss…" And that's what I gave him. A sweet kiss, with a never ending love to seal it.

The End!


End file.
